The present invention relates to an airbag arrangement and more particularly relates to an airbag arrangement comprising an inflatable element centrally mounted between two front or two rear seats in a motor vehicle.
It has been previously proposed to provide an inflatable element comprising a roof mounted airbag or an inflatable curtain which is centrally mounted between two front or two rear seats in a motor vehicle. In an accident such as a side impact or rollover, the inflatable curtain will inflate downwardly to extend between the two seats and some protection will be provided by the inflatable element for the occupant or occupants of the vehicle.
However, previous centrally mounted airbags or inflatable curtains have had insufficient rigidity when inflated in that, when an occupant of one seat, in a side impact, impacts with the inflated airbag or inflatable curtain, the airbag or inflatable curtain will move away from the person occupying the seat and therefore will not provide the required degree of protection. When both seats are occupied, if the airbag or inflatable curtain moves away from one occupant, there is a high risk that the airbag or curtain will move out of contact with the occupant such that the occupant impacts with an occupant of the adjacent seat. Also, if one seat is occupied and the adjacent seat is unoccupied, the impact of the occupant of the one seat with the inflatable element may move the inflatable element to a position where the occupant is no longer in contact with the inflatable element and the required degree of protection is not provided by the inflatable element.
The present invention aims to provide an improved airbag arrangement.
According to this invention there is provided an airbag arrangement in a motor vehicle, the airbag arrangement comprising an inflatable element having two opposed side faces, each side face being provided with mounting means at least at points spaced apart axially of the vehicle along the inflatable element, and which extend to mounting points in the roof of a motor vehicle between two adjacent seats of the motor vehicle, the mounting points being transversely spaced apart, the arrangement being such that, when inflated, the inflatable element extends down from the roof of the motor vehicle with part of the inflatable element between the mounting points in contact with part of the roof of the vehicle, the inflatable element contacting the roof so that the mounting means associated with each side face are tensioned.
Preferably the mounting means comprises at least two elongate straps, each strap having two opposed ends, each end being mounted on a respective mounting point in the roof of the vehicle, a central part of each strap being secured to part of the inflatable element.
Conveniently the straps extend across the top of the inflatable element when the inflatable element is in the inflated condition.
Advantageously the straps extend around the bottom of the inflatable element when the inflatable element is in an inflated condition.
Preferably each end of each strap is provided with a mounting eye and each mounting point in the roof of the vehicle comprises a mounting lug on which a respective mounting eye is secured.
Conveniently the opposed side faces of the inflatable element are interconnected by means comprising at least one join line which defines the plurality of regions in the form of a plurality of cells.
Advantageously the opposed side faces are interconnected by means comprising at least one elongate tether extending between the two opposed side faces.
In a preferred embodiment the inflatable element is formed from a rectangular sheet of fabric folded about an axis to form two fabric halves, the two fabric halves being secured together about their periphery.
Preferably the halves are secured together by stitching.
Alternatively the halves are secured together by welding.
Alternatively the halves are secured together using adhesive.